Un amour de pirate
by Mizore14
Summary: Au temps des vikings, des celtes et des pirates une rencontre va changer leur destin...
1. prologue

salut moi c'est mizore14 ceci est ma première fic donc ne vous étonnez pas si au début je m'embrouille un peu vu que je ne suis pas trés douée en informatique il va me faloir un peu de temps pour comprendre comment tout marche...

voilà c'est tous ce que j'avais à dire bonne lecture et à plus tard **:)**

Résumé: Aux temps des vikings, des pirates et des celtes, une rencontre va changer leur destin ...

PROLOGUE

_Les pensées de Nina la grand mère maternelle de Draco sont en italique_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'était une journée comme les autres pour la famille Malfoy: Lacelot préparait sa première blague de la journée avec les jumeaux qui confirmerait sans doute une fois de plus la réputation du trio infernal de la vallée des Korrigans alors que Mickaël était en train de composer une ballade .

Narcissa Malefoy cherchait quant à elle son fils cadet dans tout le château pour lui parler de sa nouvelle fiancée ( il avait en effet réussi sans trop de mal à se débarrasser des 15 autres ...)

Lucius lui pensait qu'il serait surement préférable de laisser Draco choisir car si toutes les autres avaient fui, celle-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle ....

A quelques kilomètres de là dans la forêt de Brocéliande le dit Draco se baladait tranquillement, il lui restait d'ailleurs un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec sa grand mère, celle-ci ayant découvert à ses 12 ans qu'il avait hérité de la magie des deux cotés de son patrimoine lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un apprentissage de la magie celtique du moins, la magie viking étant beaucoup plus sauvage et inconnue de sa grand mère maternelle. C'est pourquoi Dans quelques mois, et fiancé ou pas, il partirait rejoindre sa grand mère paternelle pour finaliser son apprentissage. Après tout, les sorciers n'étaient pas courants même dans les familles de sang pur et cela faisait maintenant 50 ans qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui n'était pas né chez les Malefoy ...

Arrivé dans une clairière, il se mit à fredonner et une porte de sortie de nulle par apparut devant lui il entra alors pour arriver dans la salle de classe où Nina l'attendait:

-Bonjour Draco tu es en avance aujourd'hui dit moi! S'exclama la matriarche en le transperçant de ses yeux cristallins

-Nouvelle fiancée répondit laconiquement le jeune homme

Un sourire espiègle passa alors sur le visage de Nina ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Draco attentif, la vieille ne souriant jamais de cette façon sans avoir une excellente raison.

-Celle-ci pourrait s'avérer bien plus intéressante qu'on ne le croit répondit-elle mystèrieusement

_Au oui mon bien mignon, beaucoups plus intéressante qu'on ne le croit elle va ébranler ton monde bien encré dans tes croyances et te faire découvrir ce pourquoi tout homme se bat .... _

_**A suivre**__...._


	2. chapitre 1 : au bord du lac les étoiles

_J'espère que le prologue vous à plus ^^_

_Et place à la suite ___

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapitre 1 :** aux bords du lac les étoiles…

Le soir finis par tomber et madame Malfoy aperçut enfin son fils au détour d'un couloir :

-Draco ! Enfin te voila mais où était tu passé ?

-je suis resté parler avec Nina…répondit-il

_En fait non j' me suis endormis dans le jardin mais si j' te le dit tu va encore me dire que ce n'est pas digne de mon rang alors..._

-dépêche toi et va te préparer Emilie Potter ne va pas tarder et je te conseille de te tenir tranquille cette fois sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir, tu ne peux pas continuellement mettre en doute l'honneur de cette famille.

Cette fois Mme Malfoy c'était exprimée clairement à la prochaine incartade il était bon pour rejoindre son oncle dans les colonies se qui il faut le dire ne l'attirait pas franchement, celui –ci étant catholique et porter sur les châtiments corporel pour faire abdiquer aux autres leurs croyances.

Severus Rogue avait vraiment mauvaise réputation au sein du clan.

POV de Draco

Il était dans sa chambre et regarder indécis deux de ses tenues favorite : après tout la famille Potter était l'une des plus puissante de la région autant faire bonne impression.

_Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressemblée ? Sera-t-elle encore une de ces poupées blondes sans cervelle qu'affectionne tant ma mère ou bien rousse comme la dernière avec une conversation aussi soporifique que mon professeur d'histoire ? A moins qu'elle se soi tournée vers une brune pour une fois… Elle ne la jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant mais bon je ne vois pas se que cela changerait après tout celle-ci va une fois de plus acquiescer à tout mes dires et n'aura pas de volonté propre. Étonnant comme il semble que les femmes de ma famille soient les seules à avoir une véritable opinion, comme si toutes les autres avaient été conditionnées pour n'être que des pantins entre les mains de leurs maris…_

-Pff…bon eh bien quand faut y aller…

Draco pris sa chemise argenté faisant ressortir ainsi ses yeux et mis un pantalon noir optant pour la simplicité et l'élégance après tout qu'importe se qu'il porte un Malfoy est toujours classe. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration il sortit de sa chambre longea le couloir bifurqua plusieurs fois et descendis enfin l'escalier qui le mènerait ver la fille qui deviendrait surement sa fiancée pour quelque jours.

Prenant son sourire le plus mielleux il se dirigea vers ses parents d'un pas nonchalant le contraste entre les deux étaient saisissant : Lucius Malfoy devait mesurer dans le 1m90 et avait des muscles très développés mais cependant harmonieux alors que Narcissa devait elle mesurer dans le mètre 60 à tout cassé. Elle était fine et sensuelle possédant une beauté aristocratique qui étonnamment ne choquait pas avec celle sauvage du père. A coté d'eux se tenais le couple Potter accompagné de leur fille Emilie.

Lorsqu'il les atteignit sa mère se mis au devoir de les présenter :

-Draco voici Mr Potter dit-elle en désignent l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et en bataille qui lui servie une poigner de main franche.

-Mme Potter. Elle se tourna vers une jolie rousse aux yeux verts qui se contentât de lui adresser un signe de tête accompagné d'un doux sourire.

-Et Emilie Potter ta fiancée…

Draco se retrouva alors sans voix. Sa mère lui présentait une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux aussi noir que son père qui lui arrivait au épaule et aux yeux pareille à des émeraude , même la mère de cette fille n'avait pas les yeux aussi pur mais outre son apparence Il put ressentir la magie qui émanait de ses trois personnes et en particulier cette Emilie, il décidât alors de lui laisser sa chance si elle avait un minimum de conversation peut-être pourrait' il sinon se marié avec elle la garder pour fiancé plus longtemps que prévu.

-Eh bien Draco vous ne me dite pas bonjours fit –elle d'un air amusé et ironique

-Si bien sur très chère j'étais juste sans voix face a votre beauté répondit-il sur le même ton agréablement surpris par l'audace de cette fille qui décidément était bien intéressante

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un aire mutin que si il était sans voix face a elle il leur serait bien difficile de se trouver des points commun ce a quoi il répondit qu'il préférait l'inviter à danser plutôt que de bavarder après tout la soirée ne faisait que commencer et ils auraient surement des mois pour parler…

Fin du POV

Et c'est donc des étoiles plein les yeux que sa mère le vit inviter cette magnifique jeune fille à danser en évoquant pour la première fois un avenir à deux il lui semblait qu'enfin tout ses enfants avaient trouvé leur moitié.

Le bal commença donc par une valse entre les deux fiancés ^^.

Draco eu l'agréable surprise de ne pas être constamment derrière cette fille pour la soutenir pendants qu'ils dansaient il lui semblait même que leurs mouvements étaient si fluides qu'il ne touchait jamais le sol. D'un ensemble parfait les gens s'écartaient automatiquement pour pouvoir admirer cette simple valse empreinte de sensualité. Etonnamment entre les bras de cette fille il n'avait pas cette habituelle sensation d'oppression …plus il lui semblait que cette fille avait un parfum de liberté.

A la fin du morceau il l'invita à l'accompagner sur le balcon Emilie accepta en rouvrant les yeux et portât un regard étonné sur la piste en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu d'un cercle qui c'était formé pour les admirer elle vira alors (en un temps recors XD) au rouge .Se qui lui allait plutôt bien selon Draco, il la trouvait vraiment attendrissante ainsi. Il l'entraina alors finalement au bord du lacs de l'autre coté du château leurs permettent ainsi d'être un peut au calme pour parler tranquillement.

-Alors ma belle dite moi vous avez des frères et sœur s ?questionna Draco

-En effet j'ai un jumeau qui s'appelle Harry il me ressemble beaucoup répondit-elle

_Si tu savais a quelle point mon pauvre tu ne ferais surement pas cette tête hin hin _pensa t'elle avec un sourire sadique si furtif que Draco cru avoir rêvé.

Ils continuèrent donc ainsi leur conversation lorsque soudain la jeune fille sursauta : au dessus du lac semblable à des étoiles une myriade de fée dansait en riant avec des feux follets comme si ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous sous les étoiles pour célébrer cette rencontre.

L'une d'elle s'approcha alors et leurs dit d'un air très sérieux que s'était un grand honneurs pour eux de pouvoir servir deux mages de la lumière aussi puissants qu'eux et qu'ils allaient leurs offrir un présent a chacun.

Ils offrirent un billiwig ressemblant à une peluche nommé Tibalte qui abritait en réalité un demi-dieu à Emilie car il était (selon eux) fils du soleil et qu'il ne découvrirait qu'au moment propice qui était réellement Tibalte.

_« Il » mais Emilie est une fille ! _pensa alors Draco il n'eu cependant pas le temps d'approfondir la question puisse que déjà la fée se tournait vers lui et que c'est connu il ne faut JAMAIS faire attendre une fée parce que mine de rien c'est dangereux ses petite bêtes là !

-Pour toi fils de la lune nous t'offrons ce corbeau il se nomme Valkyrie je suis sur que tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi toi aussi.

Sur ce la fée disparut en emportant avec elle ses compagnons les laissent seuls avec leur présents à admiré d'un air ébahi les étoiles scintillants au dessus du lac.

A suivre…

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus en tout qu'à moi je me suis bien amusée. Alors vous avez vu je vous ai laissé des indices sur le prochain chapitre ….

Vous avez des théories ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire par je vais essayer de publié le prochain chapitre rapidement.

Désolé pour les fautes l'orthographe n'a jamais était mon fort LOL

A bientôt

Mizore14


End file.
